


Lazy Mornings

by LittleTaliMagpie



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: "Ken awoke in a haze, sunlight peeking through the blinds and warming his skin. Blinking slowly, he turned over to face his boyfriend and smiled. Daisuke snored softly, his tanned skin glowing in the strips of light, face open and relaxed. Ken couldn’t help but reach out, trailing his fingers along his cheek, his jaw, down his neck. Daisuke smiled and shifted with a sigh and Ken was struck dumb. He was so gorgeous, Ken couldn’t help but feel wonder. How had he got this amazing man as his boyfriend?"Just Ken adoring his boyfriend. Lots of snuggles involved.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ree Fireparrot (reefireparrot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefireparrot/gifts).



> Ree prompted this and it immediately took over my life. Thanks lmao
> 
> I tried making the setting of this ambiguous. Are they in canon-verse? My streamer au? Some other au? Who knows! I certainly don't!
> 
> I know I promised the hair washing omake but I had to get this out immediately lmao. I'll post it next, regardless of whatever other prompt takes my fancy. I want it up ASAP myself lmao
> 
> Enjoy~

Ken awoke in a haze, sunlight peeking through the blinds and warming his skin. Blinking slowly, he turned over to face his boyfriend and smiled. Daisuke snored softly, his tanned skin glowing in the strips of light, face open and relaxed. Ken couldn’t help but reach out, trailing his fingers along his cheek, his jaw, down his neck. Daisuke smiled and shifted with a sigh and Ken was struck dumb. He was so gorgeous, Ken couldn’t help but feel wonder. How had he got this amazing man as his boyfriend?

Enraptured as he were, he didn’t notice when Daisuke cracked his eye open. “Good morning,” came a gruff voice. Ken’s fingers stalled and he blinked down at his barely-awake partner. Daisuke chuckled. “What, head in the clouds?”

“Just admiring the view.” Ken replied, only halfway joking. He smiled at the light blush that spread across Daisuke’s cheeks and nose, dipping down to kiss his forehead. As he was pulling away, Daisuke caught him and pulled him into a chaste but lingering kiss, stealing his breath. Ken didn’t think he minded, drowning in Daisuke like this. Soon, all of Ken’s thoughts were fuzzy. All that mattered was the feeling of Daisuke’s lips on his, calloused hands in dark hair, tan skin beneath pale fingers. 

Ken wasn’t sure how long they spent kissing, just that the angle of sunlight had changed slightly when he finally pulled back. His breath came in pants, his arms were shaky and his hair was thoroughly mussed. Ken didn’t really care, though, not if he could see Daisuke look like that.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Daisuke murmured, trailing the back of his hand over Ken’s cheek. Ken slid his eyes closed and breathed, leaning against Daisuke’s palm when it met his cheek. His thumb stroked along Ken’s cheekbone, sending tingles along his skin and bringing warmth.

“I wonder the same thing, sometimes.” Ken breathed. Having someone who loved him unconditionally, who he could be so open, affectionate and vulnerable with? Someone who brought him so much comfort? He couldn’t go a day without counting his blessing. Suddenly, there was a lump in his throat and he ducked down, curling close. Daisuke chuckled fondly, pulled him closer. That quiet understanding was also something Ken constantly appreciated.

It felt so nice to be close, skin-to-skin but without the urge to go further. There had been plenty of that earlier in their relationship, such that it had started worrying Ken. He’d felt almost pressured, but talking through with Daisuke had helped immensely. He still remembered Daisuke’s horrified expression when Ken had told him his worries. At the time, it had scared him but, looking back, it was kinda funny.

“Hmm? What’re you laughin’ ‘bout?” Daisuke mumbled, running a hand through Ken’s hair. 

Ken hummed, enjoying the attention. “Nothing important.” Daisuke just shrugged and continued combing, gently untangling the occasional knot. He started gently scratching Ken’s scalp, eliciting shivers and pleased sighs.

He chuckled fondly. “Y’know, we’re gonna have to get up sometime soon. Did you turn off your alarm?” Ken was about to reply when his phone started blaring a sugary bubblegum-pop song. Daisuke snickered. “Guess that answers that.” Ken shoved him playfully, rolling over and swiping his phone from the nightstand to switch off the offending noise.

“God, I hate that song.” he grumbled.

“Then why is it your alarm tone?” Daisuke asked, confusion evident on his face.

“ _Because_ I hate it. Makes me get up faster to turn it off.” Daisuke just snorted and shook his head, opening his arms in invitation. Ken couldn’t think of a reason not to - it was a day off for them both, the alarm had only been set so he wouldn’t oversleep and ruin his sleep schedule - so he crawled back into Daisuke's warm embrace, sighing as their legs tangled together and he was pulled close. 

Days like this, where there was no work or stress or routine, were Ken’s favourite. Once upon a time, a lack of routine had instilled anxiety in him, an urge to do _something_ productive lest he be haunted by the guilt of being _lazy_. Now that he had someone to be unproductive with, though, it wasn’t so bad. He loved to just lay back and enjoy his boyfriend’s presence. 

It definitely helped that he was so warm when the room was cold.

Ken absently drew patterns along Daisuke’s arms and shoulders, the other occasionally shivering or humming in pleasure. Eventually, his boyfriend ducked down and started kissing his neck, nipping now and then, and Ken tilted his head back with a pleased sigh. A particularly rough bite had him hissing and tugging Daisuke’s hair. Thankfully, Daisuke knew the difference between Ken’s ‘ _please keep doing that_ ’ and ‘ _That’s enough_ ’ pulls now, immediately pulling back with a gentle apology kiss to the now-stinging skin over Ken’s collarbone.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

“Hmm, it’s fine,” Ken groaned into a stretch. “Should probably think about actually getting up soon, though. Didn’t you have something you wanted to get done today?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Daisuke grumbled as he sat up, raising his arms over his head and grimacing as his joints popped. “But if I do it, I get to try a new recipe for dinner tonight. Better get it done sooner rather than later.” With that, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and padded over to where Ken was already digging through their closet. Without looking, Ken passed him some clothes. “Thank you~” Daisuke sang, stripping to put on his clothes.

“Anything special planned for breakfast?” Ken asked, considering two shirts. Daisuke wandered back over, plucking one shirt from his hands. 

“Wear this one,” he said. “And no, not really. Did you have something in mind?”

“There’s that new place down the road. We keep saying we’ll try it, may as well now since it’s our day off.” 

Daisuke grinned. “Sounds good. I’ll wait in the entry.” With that, he pressed a kiss to Ken’s temple and left the room. Ken stared after him for a few long moments, a fond smile playing about his lips, before going about getting dressed. As he brushed his hair, he once again thanked his lucky stars that he had Daisuke, that he got to live with his best friend, his partner, his love. 

All ready, he swept out of the bathroom and met Daisuke in the _genkan_. Straightening from putting on his shoes, he accepted the jacket he offered him and, after Daisuke locked the door, tangled their fingers together. Daisuke’s brilliant smile lit up his whole face and Ken couldn’t help but return it.

He loved Daisuke’s heated passion, adored how he did everything with his whole heart. But often, Ken found he appreciated this quiet affection just as much.


End file.
